A conveyor belt is often used to convey particulate material or the like from one location to another. Generally a conveyor belt is trained about a drive pulley at one end and an idler pulley at the opposite end. A motor is employed to rotate the drive pulley such that the conveyor belt moves about the two pulleys. A problem associated with a conventional conveyor belt setup is that the tension in the belt cannot be adjusted as the weight of the material conveyed thereby varies. A loose belt has a tendency to slip about the pulleys and thus not transport the material as efficiently. Also, a slackened belt is subject to increased wear thus requiring more frequent replacement of the belt and increased operating cost.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a conveyor belt system in which the tension of the conveyor belt is automatically adjusted.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a device that will sense the weight of material on the conveyor belt and adjust the tension of the belt accordingly.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a conveyor belt assembly in which the belt tension is automatically increased or decreased depending upon the power requirements of the drive motor.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a conveyor belt with self-adjusting tension that is economic to manufacture, and which is durable, safe, and efficient in use.